All or Nothing
by Confused-Umbrella
Summary: Are you bored of Usual Song-Fics? This is not a usual Song Fic... Abby/Joe and Abby/Townsend pairings basical abby calls up joe from somewhere (-u chosse where-) and he confessees that he knows she dont love him :if that makes sence? Rated T cus it's the first letter of Townsend


Now this is an Unusual type of Song fic as it has no song lyrics but is based heavily on _**Westlife**_'s song _**All or Nothing**_ of _**the love Album track 10**_ It is recommended that you read the story listen to it the re-read the story to get the way it links to the song.

**This is actually a shared thing but I'm Rosie and if u sees Italics its Georgina. It wanted me to put sees? Anyway Georgina had no input into this… Now a disclaimer….**

**P.S. From reading this u learn I ****LOVE**** Townsend. **

YO! THIS IS AN IMPORTANT DISCLAIMER SAYING THIS STORY IS DECLAIMED WITH JEDHUGS! **(****yeh I wrote a disclaimer and made a Jedward link in it- I'm a Jedhead u see! Do ya!? =:p**_)_ The Gallagher girls/academy series are owned by Ally Carter and published by Orchard books in the UK and Harper Collins **(Is that right? I can't be bothered to cheek it)**In the USA as well as other publishers in various countries**(Ha-ha Y8 and Y4 English Teacher's Now in Y9 I can spell!)**However much Rosie would love to own Townsend we own nothing… _**(:()**_

'Hey Joe it's…'

'Abby?'

'Yeh. It is,' Abigail Cameron smiled into the pay phone. It wasn't a particularly happy smile though. 'I miss you.'

'I miss you too.'

Pause

'Your breaking up with me aren't you.' Joseph Solomon said.

Abby was abashed at that 'What! No! No way! I…I…I…I just,' She took a deep breath after her stumbling. That was, actually, what she was doing.

'Come on Abby don't play dumb…'

'I'm not. I don't know what you mean?'

'Abby, you love Townsend. I know when he's been on your mind, that distant look is in your eyes.'

'I…'

'Then there's times you look at me as though I'm all that you can see.' He said glumly. 'I knew it was a lie though. And, I just wanted to scream at you for pretending that you loved me when you love Townsend.'

'Joe.' Abby called. He started to interrupt but Abby didn't let him. 'Joe, I say I promise…'

'You say you promise a lot Abby.' Joe's hurt was evident in his voice. 'But when have you ever kept one. Like the time you said you would call me. You left it two months. That time you promised Rachel you would be there for her and Cammie. Where were you? Tell me one time you actually kept a promise Abby?'

The shocking realization of his words hit Abby hard. She felt she had no option but to remain silent. 'Something some where's gotta give.' He said.

'Joe. How can you say that? We can make it work. I don't know how but it can.' Abby pleaded

'With you loving Townsend Abby, how?' He laughed down the phone. 'Even you can't pull that off Abigail.'

'Joe. You know that whatever happens I would do anything for you. And I mean that for ever till the end of our lives.'

'I would too Abby but what is the point if you're not really there.'

'You'd still be my mate wouldn't you Joe?' Abby sounded like a new kid at school who wanted to make friends with the popular crowd.

'Always Abby.' Joe said happily laughing slightly. 'After all we had been through how could I not?'

'True. Are you alright about this though?' Abby said sadly not wanting Joe to push her of the subject.

'Alright? How could I ever be? I've had the rest of you but I want the best of you even if it's not fair. And it isn't fair is it, to stop you from loving Townsend.' His voice was full of emotion when he said that to her. 'oh and tell Townsend he can stop avoiding me, It's not his fault you love him. Well it is but he can't help it can he.'

This made Abby laugh slightly, which made Joe laugh slightly .Making Abby cry slightly. As if humour were a weapon they'd relied on their entire life and the two of them really didn't want it to fail them then. 'Come on Abby. I've hit rock bottom so now it's time to say…'

Again it was him that paused before he carried on…

'It's time to show or tell Abby' he says faintly 'Cus is it All or Nothing at all.'

Abby opened her mouth to reply but he cut her off.

'I know the answer. And I know that I want you to be happy. So, is this how it ends with a simple telephone call you leave me here with nothing at all.'

'But Joe…'

'Goodbye Abby.' Then with that he hung up.

'You didn't have to do that.' A voice from behind her wakens Abby's senses and she remembers Townsend was there when she made the call. He had tears in his eyes, they were yet to fall but she knew if that telephone call lasted a few more minutes they would have run down his face in a waterfall. He stood leaning against the black Jaguar as if he was picking a child up from football practise. Only to drive off to a mansion and complain to the child he could have private tutoring from David Tennant. His dark hair cut shorter than the begging of her niece's second semester of junior year but it still was retrospectively long. As he stepped closer to Abby moving into the glare of a streetlight. 'You didn't have to do that.' He repeated.

'Yes. Yes I did.' She said 'So I could do this.' Then she kissed him.

**DONE!?=:O!? With lots of Townsend time at the end.**

**Now- Random Facts of this story (cus I'm bored)- Abby said Joe seven times – Were English so it's English Football aka Soccer. –A jaguar is a very English car and we used it as SUV's are ****way ****to clich****é – Some people spell cus, cuz. though I use the former as I use the latter as a shortening of Cousin –The David Tennant thing is an Inside joke that maybe only 15 people would get. -**

**Now when I work out how to do polls cus it's not working **** I will ask u if ya wanna carry this on and different choices of how to carry it on.**

**Now I say TAKE THAT GEORGINA I UPLOADED BEFORE U!? That's Jepic**

Did anyone notice the GG3 adapted quote there?

If you did PM us and we will give you a jedhug a jedkiss **(when I work out what that is exactly cus a jedhug not a proper hug ya know?!) **as well as some e-cookies and e-milk. Chocolate chip e-cookies that is and almond e-milk or whatever type of e-cookies and e-milk u like. We do lactose free e-milk!?


End file.
